


Alone time

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Alicia and Althea spend so much needed alone time.





	Alone time

Moans was all that can be hear in that room in an empty room in an abandoned building.  
  
Althea could feel her orgasm building as her girlfriend worked her fingers expertly inside of  her, she could feel Alicia's lips attaching to her neck, she knew there would be a mark.  
  
She moaned her lover's name, fingers gripping the cloth of the back of Alicia's shirt. She always found herself like this fully naked while her girlfriend kept all her clothes or most of it on.  
  
She was about to scream as Alicia's fingers found her spot but she was quieted by the other woman's lips on her own.  
  
Alicia groaned when felt Althea bite down on her lower lip, she was thankful that they still had some days to go before they went back to their group, otherwise she wouldn't hear the end of the jokes Strand and Luciana would make.  
  
She felt Althea come around her fingers, her body tensing beneath her, the sounds Alicia loved to hear.  
  
As Althea came down from her orgasm she could feel Alicia's tender kisses all over her face, neck and chest, she had seen every aspect of Alicia as a lover, the angry, the possessive, the rushed, the demanding, the dominant and this one the sweet and tender, she loved each and everyone of them but this one was her favorite.  
  
Alicia lay next to her, tracing figures on Al's bare abdomen as she recovered her breath.  
  
"Give me a minute and I will take care of you" Al said turning around to look into green eyes.  
  
Alicia leaned forward and kissed her again "it's ok, this was about you, I missed this moments, just you and me and the sounds you make abd I have to keep guard, so sleep".  
  
They hadn't had alone time for months and Althea had to admit that it had been hard.  
  
She frowned and the sat down "I hate this" she said, she felt Alicia behind her moving to let her chin rest on her shoulder.  
  
"If this was like before we wouldn't have to do this, after what we just made I would take care of you and then we would lay in bed with not a care in the world" she knew she was getting emotional but she was growing frustrated, she wanted some normalcy more so when it came to her relationship.  
  
Alicia knew this but she knew too that she had to take Althea's mind from it nothing good would came of daydreaming what their life would be like if the world was like before so she spoke "We wouldn't even had met if the world hadn't ended and even if we can't have a normal relationship you are one of the only things I'm thankful for".  
  
Althea couldn't help it she smiled even though she wanted to frown she liked to believe that she would had met Alicia even if the world hadn't gone to hell but she guessed that there was a chance they wouldn't had met.  
  
"I love you" she said before turning to kiss her girlfriend, Alicia smiled into the kiss and then stood up.  
  
"Get dressed and sleep, I'll keep watch" she said before walking out.  
  
Althea started dressing before she hear Alicia return she frowned and turned around "I love you too" the girl said before kissing her again and then walking back out.  
  
Althea smiled big and giggled as she finished dressing and got ready to bed. Alicia would not normally tell her she loved her but when she would it always made her happy and feel like she could take over the world.


End file.
